


Kunin Mo Ang Aking Kamay

by Lyre27



Series: The Angel of Peace and the Victorious One [5]
Category: Gameboys (Web Series 2020)
Genre: First Dance, M/M, Wedding
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27
Summary: Sa tahimik na bulwagan matatagpuan ang dalawang pusong walang takot ideklara ang pagmamahal para sa isa't isa.❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊Kung saan sumasayaw si Cairo at Gavreel sa tugtog ng kanilang unang sayaw bilang mag-asawa.#CaiReelWeek2020 Day 5: Dancing
Relationships: Gavreel Alarcon & Pearl Gatdula & Cairo Lazaro, Gavreel Alarcon/Cairo Lazaro
Series: The Angel of Peace and the Victorious One [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006860
Kudos: 3
Collections: CaiReel Week 2020





	Kunin Mo Ang Aking Kamay

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Kunin Mo Ang Aking Kamay [English Version]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596801) by [Lyre27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27)



You’re in my life 

Every day you stand by me

And embrace who I really am

And who I want to be

In this world and

Maririnig ang malinaw na tinig ng isang mang-aawit sa gitna ng gabi. Ang bulwagang pinalamutian ng asul na fairy lights at puting mga bulaklak ay tahimik habang ang mga bisita ay pinapanood ang mag-asawang kasalukuyang sumasayaw sa gitna.

Si Pearl na Maid Of Honor ng dalawa ay umiiyak sa tuwa. Paminsan-minsan ay maririnig ang kanyang pagsinga sa table napkin na ibinigay ilang oras na ang nakakalipas. Ang kanyang mga mata ay namumugto, at ang mga labi ay malawak ang ngiti.

Now, hand in hand

We’re unbreakable, unstoppable

Full of hope, full of joy 

For what it means with you by my side

I’ll never hide

Nakasandal ang ulo ni Cairo sa balikat ni Gavreel habang dahan-dahan siyang isinasayaw nito sa malawak na ispasiyo. Ang kanyang mga mata’y nakapikit habang pinapakinggan ang sabay na pagkanta ng asawa sa kantang ginamit para sa kanilang unang sayaw bilang mag-asawa. Sa kanyang diwa ay naaalala niya ang unang pagkakataon kung saan silang dalawa ay sumayaw sa harap ng maraming tao.

_“Sige na, Baby! Sayaw na tayo!” Pag-aya ni Gavreel sa bago niyang nobyo. “First dance natin simula noong sagutin mo ako.”_

_Hinablot pabalik ni Cairo ang kanyang kamay na hawak ni Gavreel. “Ayoko nga. Ang daming tao. Nakakahiya!”_

_“Ikinakahiya mo ako, Baby?” Sumimangot si Gavreel. Ang mga mata’y nagpapaawa._

_“Hindi! Pero… pareho tayong lalaki. Kanino yung sa part ng babae?”_

_“Ah… Iyon lang ba! Kung gayon salitan na lang tayo!” Ani Gavreel sabay hatak sa binata patungong dance floor._

_“Baby!!!”_

Iminulat ni Cairo ang mga mata at itinaas ang ulo.

Now, I’m not afraid anymore

Stronger than I was before, yeah

This is magic what you’ve given me

No matter what steps we take

There’s a bond you cannot break

So let’s keep dancing

Patuloy pa rin ang kanilang pagsayaw. Ngayon, ang kanilang mga mata’y nag-uusap, ipinaparating ang nararamdamang kasiyahan at pagmamahal para sa isa’t isa. Sa maliit na tinig, sinabayan ni Cairo ang pagkanta ni Gavreel at ang mang-aawit.

Take my hand, here we go

We’re stepping now as a pair

Move your feet, feel the beat

We’re floating, lightning right through the air

Without any care, any care

Masigabong palakpakan ang kanilang natanggap mula sa kanilang mga bisita. Ngumiti si Cairo sa ina ng magtagpo ang kanilang mga paningin. Nakayakap ang mga braso ni London palibot sa mga balikat ng ina habang siya ay humihiyaw. Ang kanilang bunso ay masigasig na pumapalakpak.

Hindi napigilan ni Cairo ang pag-agos ng kanyang luha na napansin naman kaagad ng asawa. Marahang pinunasan ni Gavreel ang mga pisngi ni Cairo bago ito bigyan ng halik, sa tuwa ng mga bisita. Nagmamadaling kinuhanan ng litratista ang sandali (ang larawan ay ipapalamuti sa isang pader sa sala ng kanilang bahay sa hinaharap).

Take my hand, here we go

Glide onto the floor with me,

Move your feet, feel the beat

This is where I want to be

Naghiwalay ang kanilang mga labing nakangiti, at ipinatong ni Gavreel ang noo niya sa kay Cairo.

**Author's Note:**

> Kantang ginamit:
> 
> Take My Hand by Elisa Rosselli  
> Track No. 5 (Winx Club 6 - Bloomix) 8 (Magiche Canzoni)


End file.
